destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 1.1.1
Update 1.1.1 rebalanced the weapon sandbox and fixed issues with several perks. It was released on February 25, 2015. Weapons General *Fixed an issue in which armor with perks that increase ammunition carrying capacity resulted in ammunition loss upon respawn *Decreased over-penetration value for weapons with armor piercing perks *Fixed an issue where items from the PS3/360 Destiny demo were using old power values. They have been adjusted to regular levels *Song of Ir Yût weapon tooltip now advertises the correct magazine size *Shoot to Loot: Two-second cooldown added to perk to prevent extra ammunition gains while ammunition bricks despawn *Dark Breaker perk will now correctly damage Hive Shriekers *Snap Discharge will now increase attack speed as per the description *Thunderer perk now has priority on the 4th Horseman tooltip *Full Auto: Fixed issues in which the weapon perk stopped working while the trigger was being held down Auto Rifles *Reduced base damage of Auto Rifles by 2.5% *Reduced effective range values Pulse Rifles *Increased base damage of Pulse Rifles by 9.7% Hand Cannons *Slightly reduced effective range *Slightly reduced initial accuracy Fusion Rifles *Widened blast pattern on a Fusion Rifle burst cone *Reduced starting ammunition in PVP Shotguns *Increased damage against all non-Guardian combatants by 2x (100% increase) *Reduced high-end range values *Damage falloff starts sooner *Reduced starting ammunition in PVP Activities Strikes *Weekly Heroic Strike now is a matchmade activity *Strikes will be less likely to repeat in Matchmaking rotations for full Fireteams PVP General *Players will now unlock all playlists (Control, Clash, Rumble, Skirmish) simultaneously when unlocking the Crucible. *Added a new notification when Crucible modes unlock *Crucible maps will be less likely to repeat in Matchmaking rotations for full Fireteams *Guardians no longer drop heavy ammunition when killed in PvP *Guardians now drop much less special ammunition when killed in PvP *Completed matches will now award gear with the proper power level *Fixed a bug where there was no audio playing for the bullet that kills them Iron Banner *Iron Banner playlist now contains smaller maps in rotation *"Focused Aggression" Bounty can now be completed with headshots from Pulse Rifles, Scout Rifles, and Hand Cannons Items *Fixed an issue in which Xûr did not carry exotic engrams in inventory on certain dates *Crota's End completion emblem will now be sent to the Postmaster when player inventory is full *Ammunition consumables will now work if used when player inventory is full *Fixed issues that prevented qualifying players who had deleted their characters from claiming the Tumbler Sparrow from Tess Everis in Tower User Interface *Character inventory screen now displays faction reputation and weekly mark counters *Players in public spaces will no longer see voice notifications when a player in a matchmade fireteam enter *Players will now see improved notifications when teammates join and depart Team and Fireteam chat channels Grimoire *Combined Arms Grimoire cards will now unlock when completing a Clash or Control game *House of Wolves card will now unlock upon the start of Ishtar Collective story mission *Guardian Abilities card will be granted when a player enters orbit *Siege Dancers card will be granted upon the start of the Dust Palace strike *Completing Crota's End now adds to the Raid Introduction Grimoire card's Completed statistic *Ir Yût grimoire card will now unlock appropriately *Siege of the Warmind card will now unlock appropriately *Fixed Grimoire scores for the following cards: **Omnigul, Will of Crota **Ir Yût, the Deathsinger **Crota, Son of Oryx **The Wakening **The Will of Crota **Crotas End **Ascendant Sword **Pantheon **Skyshock **The Cauldron **Might of Crota **Ghost Fragment: Rasputin **Ghost Fragment: Rasputin 2 **Ghost Fragment: Hive 4 Technical *DLC and Patch systems have been improved *Xbox One upsell from trial version to full version no longer makes you leave the game *Improved networking resilience to packet reordering *Networking improvements for certain routers References Category:Destiny Updates